Sonoda Umi
A 16-year-old, second-year high school student and the childhood friend of Honoka and Kotori.Raised in a family that runs a school of traditional Japanese dance,she is a refined girl with perfect manners and has a dignified air around her. She has also practiced archery ever since she was little. She is strict with herself and with others and hates misconduct and laziness. * Japanese Name: 園田 海未 * Age: 16 * Birthday: March 15 (Pisces) * Blood Type: A * Hobbies: Reading and Calligraphy * Height: 159cm * Three Sizes: B76 / W58 / H80 * Favorite Food: Honoka's family's manjuu * Least Favorite Food: Carbonated drinks * Main Attribute: Cool * CV:Mimori Suzuko = Side Stories = = Quotes = Home Screen 弓を握った瞬間、心がすーっと落ち着くんです Once I've grabbed onto the arrow, I feel completely at peace. 弓道部とスクールアイドルとの両立は大変ですが、充実しています Both the archery club and being a school idol are hard work, but I'm doing my best. 穂乃果の家は和菓子屋なのですが…そこのおまんじゅうが絶品なんです Honoka's family runs a Japanese sweets store... Their manjuu are absolutely delicious. 調子はどうですか？私はばっちりです How are you feeling? I'm in perfect shape. 過ごしやすい季節でなによりです。 (Spring only) This season is so pleasant. 暑いからってだらしのないのはダメですよ？ (Summer only) You can't laze around just because it's hot out. 色んなものが美味しい季節ですね。 (Fall only) It's a season where many things taste good. ずいぶん寒い…風邪には注意してくださいね？ (Winter only) It's quite cold... Be sure not to catch a cold, okay? 今日もよろしくお願いします (SRs/URs, 5AM - 5PM only) I'll be counting on you today too. お疲れ様でした。早めに休んで、明日に備えましょう (SRs/URs, 5PM - 5AM only) Good job. Go rest up early and be prepared for tomorrow. おはようございます。気持ちのいい朝ですね (URs, 5AM - 11AM only) Good morning. What a great morning it is. まだまだ頑張れますよね？ (URs, 11AM - 5PM only) We can still keep on going. もうこんな時間…あなたといると一日が早いです。 (URs, 5PM - 11PM only) It's already this late... The day passes by so quickly when I'm with you. まだ起きてるんですか？もう…夜更かしはダメですよ？ (URs, 11PM - 5AM only) You're still awake? Geez... Staying up late is bad for you. ちょっとこの衣装……ぬ、布が少なすぎますよね…　''(Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #31 only)'' This outfit... has so little fabric... みなさん喜んでくれているでしょうか…？　''(Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #40; R #301; transformed R #337; transformed R #497; R #613; transformed R #682; SR #158; high kizuna SR #229; high kizuna SR #238; high kizuna SR #447; SR #467; SR #519; high kizuna SR #622; SR #714; high kizuna UR #208; high kizuna UR #419 only)'' I wonder if everyone will like it... あなたとならどんどん先に進める、そんな気がするんです　''(Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #49; transformed R #287; transformed R #433; transformed R #572; R #594; high kizuna SR #158; SR #229; SR #238; SR #447; high kizuna SR #467; high kizuna SR #519; SR #622; high kizuna SR #714; UR #208; UR #419 only)'' I feel that if I'm with you, I can keep moving forward. ちょっとおしゃれ、しちゃいました♪ (Untransformed SR #58 only) I dressed up a little bit. ♪ この衣装…やっぱり足がスースーします… (Transformed SR #58; SR #112 only) This outfit... My legs feel so exposed... あなたのためならどんな衣装でも着こなします♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #58; high kizuna SR #112 only) I'll wear any outfit if it's for you. ♪ あ、あまり寝間着で出歩くのもどうかと思うのですが… (Untransformed SR #81 only) G-Going out in my sleepwear is a bit... うーさぎぴょんぴょん♪……あ。い、今の見てました？ (Transformed SR #81 only) Bunny goes hop hop~♪ ...Oh. W-Were you watching just now? あなたがいないと寂しくて…ダメなんです (High kizuna, transformed SR #81 only) I'm lonely when you aren't around... I can't bear it. 今日はどこかにお出かけしませんか？ (Untransformed SR #86 only) Do you want to go out somewhere today? 逮捕しますよ！なーんて……似合っていますか？ (Transformed SR #86 only) You're under arrest! Just kidding... Did that fit me? この手錠であなたと一生離れられないように…ハッ！私は何を… (High kizuna, transformed SR #86 only) With the use of these handcuffs, we'll be linked together for life... Ah! What was I saying... 早朝はラジオ体操をするのも、気持ちがいいものです。あなたも一緒にやりませんか？ (Untransformed SR #124 only) I do radio exercises early in the mornings, and they feel great. Would you like to do them with me? スクール水着の方が、学生らしく好ましいと思うのですが……あなたはどう思いますか？ (Transformed SR #124 only) I believe that school swimsuits are more suited for students... What do you think? ふふっ、次はビーチバレーやりましょう！私楽しくて……今日はとっても嬉しいんです (High kizuna, transformed SR #124 only) Hehe, let's play beach volleyball next! I'm having so much fun... and feel so happy today. 悩んだりしたときは、思い切って運動しちゃいましょう。意外とすっきりするものです (Untransformed SR #162 only) Whenever you're troubled by something, do some exercise. Surprisingly, it calms you down. 弓道と同じで、どの競技も最後は己との戦いになります。揺るがない精神を保ちたいですね (Transformed SR #162 only) Like archery, any competition is a battle against yourself. You must make sure your mind never wavers. 『応援ビーム、君たちに届いたかな？ビビッ☆』…やっぱり見ないでください (High kizuna, transformed SR #162 only) "Has my cheer beam reached you all? Bzzt☆" ...Never mind, please look away. 旬の野菜を多く摂るようにしたいですよね。その方が美味しくて、栄養もありますから (Untransformed SR #184 only) You want to use as many in-season vegetables as possible. They're more delicious and nutritious that way. もっとレシピの幅を広げたいです……　あなたも試食してくれますか？ (Transformed SR #184 only) I want to expand on this recipe... Will you taste test it with me? 食べ過ぎてしまったときは、次の日の運動で取り戻しましょう！大丈夫。私がついていますから (High kizuna, transformed SR #184 only) If you eat too much, just exercise it off the next day! Don't worry. I'll be with you. 初雪はいつ頃になるんでしょうか……。ふふ、少しワクワクしてしまいます (Untransformed SR #192 only) I wonder when the first snowfall will be... Hehe, I'm a bit excited. 私がサンタに、ですか？……行事をより楽しむためにも、事前に調べておく必要がありそうですね (Transformed SR #192 only) You want me to be Santa? ...I'll have to do some research so that I can enjoy the role more. 私の気持ちは……あなたに届いていますか？もっとあなたに近づきたいんです。……好きなんです (High kizuna, transformed SR #192 only) Are my feelings... reaching you? I want to be closer to you... because I love you. 雪を見ると、なんとなくホッとするんです。不思議ですよね　''(Untransformed SR #206 only)'' Looking at snow calms me down for some reason. It's strange. 降り積もる雪のように、私の想いも日に日に大きくなっていきます。 (Transformed SR #206 only) Just like the snow piling up, my feelings are growing larger by the day. もう……そんなにからかわないでください。一緒にお風呂なんて、ダメですからね？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #206 only) Geez... Stop teasing me so much. I'm not going to get in the bath with you. 季節の変わり目は体調を崩しやすいですから、気を付けてくださいね (Untransformed SR #246 only) It's easy to get sick when the seasons are changing, so take care, okay? はぁ……まだ周りに人が多いですね…… (Transformed SR #246 only) Sigh... There are still so many people around... あなたの笑顔を見ると、元気が出てくるんです。笑顔の力って、すごいのですね (High kizuna, transformed SR #246 only) I cheer up whenever I see your smile. The power of a smile really is wonderful. まだ朝晩は冷えますから、羽織り物を持っていってくださいね (Untransformed SR #263 only) It's still cold in the mornings and evenings, so please bring something warm to wear. 春の花は色も綺麗で、癒されますよね (Transformed SR #263 only) Spring flowers have such beautiful colors; they're very soothing. あなたを誘うのは、いつになっても緊張します…… (High kizuna, transformed SR #263 only) I'm always nervous about inviting you out... 部屋でずっと部屋着を着るのですか？　朝は着替えた方がいいのではないでしょうか…… (Untransformed SR #311 only) Do you always wear your pajamas when you're in your room? I think it might be better to change clothes in the morning... 鶴の鳴き声ですか！？ま、真似をするのは難しいのではないかと……すみません (Transformed SR #311 only) A-A crane's voice!? Th-That might be too hard to mimic... Sorry. 私は人ではありませんから、本当の姿をお見せできないのです。……冗談ですけれど (High kizuna, transformed SR #311 only) I'm not a human being, so I can't show you my true form... Just kidding. すみません。今弓道の稽古中ですので、もう少し待っていただけますか？　''(Untransformed SR #317 only)'' Sorry, I'm currently practicing my archery, so could you please wait a little longer? 鯉のぼりが風を受けて、立派に泳いでいます。今年も無事にこの季節を迎えられました　''(Transformed SR #317 only)'' The carp streamers are swimming nicely in the wind. This season of the year has come without incident again. 『ここは私に任せておけ！　君は逃げるんだ。さあ、早く！』……なーんて。似合っていますか？　''(High kizuna, transformed SR #317 only)'' "Leave it to me! You get away from here. Hurry!" ...Just kidding. Did that fit me? 気が焦るときは、目を瞑って一呼吸するだけでも落ち着きますよ (Untransformed SR #326 only) When you feel impatient, just close your eyes and take a deep breath - it'll calm you down. あまりこういう服は着ないですから……少し緊張しますね (Transformed SR #326 only) I usually don't wear these kinds of clothes... I'm a bit nervous. あの……あなたとの距離が近いと、恥ずかしくなってしまいます (High kizuna, transformed SR #326 only) Umm... It's embarrassing when we're so close together. 木々の緑が濃くなってきました。夏ももうすぐですね (Untransformed SR #355 only) *placeholder* こ、この衣装はちょっと……あの、別のものに変えませんか？ (Transformed SR #355 only) *placeholder* あなたと一緒に海に行けたら……ふふ、とても楽しい思い出になりそうです (High kizuna, transformed SR #355 only) *placeholder* 外国の文化に親しむのであれば、最低限は勉強してくださいね？ (Untransformed SR #394 only) *placeholder* な、なぜ薙刀がここに…… (Transformed SR #394 only) *placeholder* あなたの笑顔を見ると、こころがじんわりとあたたかくなるんです (High kizuna, transformed SR #394 only) *placeholder* 最近は日が短くなってきましたね。夏の終わりは、少しだけ……寂しい気持ちになります (Untransformed SR #417 only) *placeholder* ことり……なぜ私はこの衣装なのですか…… (Transformed SR #417 only) *placeholder* あなたが当たり前のようにそばにいてくれて……私は幸せ者ですね (High kizuna, transformed SR #417 only) *placeholder* 遊園地にはあまり行かないので……今日は色々教えてくださいね (Untransformed SR #423 only) *placeholder* まさか、悪戯されたいなんていうことは……ないですよね？ (Transformed SR #423 only) *placeholder* おかしいです。こんなにあなたのことばかり考えてしまうなんて…… (High kizuna, transformed SR #423 only) *placeholder* 肌寒い日は、羽織り物も持ち歩くようにしてくださいね。風邪をひいてはいけませんから (Untransformed SR #461 only) *placeholder* あの、今夜なのですが……もしよろしければ、一緒に星を見ませんか？ (Transformed SR #461 only) *placeholder* あなたに初めてお会いしたときから……いえ、なんでもありません… (High kizuna, transformed SR #461 only) *placeholder* 雪が降ると交通機関に影響が出ないか心配になりますが……それでも、雪はワクワクしますね (Untransformed SR #472 only) *placeholder* 旅行の準備は終わりましたか？　渡したチェックリストで、再確認しておいてくださいね (Transformed SR #472 only) *placeholder* もしよろしければ、一緒に手をつないで滑りませんか？　練習にもなりますし……きっと楽しいです (High kizuna, transformed SR #472 only) *placeholder* 今年の抱負はもう考えましたか？　充実した一年にしたいですね (Untransformed SR #511 only) *placeholder* 初詣に行きませんか？　あなたと一緒なら、おみくじもいい結果が出そうな気がします (Transformed SR #511 only) *placeholder* 辛いときは互いに支え合いたいですよねそうすれば、あなたといつも楽しく過ごせますから (High kizuna, transformed SR #511 only) *placeholder* 今日も冷えますね。私の手袋をお貸ししましょうか？ (Untransformed SR #536 only) *placeholder* 今日は用事があって……　もし何かあったら、調理室に来てくださいね (Transformed SR #536 only) *placeholder* チョコレートを喜んでもらえるか……ドキドキしてしまいます (High kizuna, transformed SR #536 only) *placeholder* もし授業で分からないことがあったら、いつでも聞いてくださいね (Untransformed SR #567 only) *placeholder* 私との約束……覚えていますか？　明日は公園で待ち合わせですからね (Transformed SR #567 only) *placeholder* あなたと一緒に桜並木を歩いたこと……私の大切な思い出です (High kizuna, transformed SR #567 only) *placeholder* たまには希やにこのような髪型にしてみるのもいいかなと……　あまり似合わないでしょうか (Untransformed SR #578 only) *placeholder* 悩みを抱えたあなたを、私たちが受け入れましょう (Transformed SR #578 only) *placeholder* あなたの姿を見ているだけで幸せな気持ちになってしまいます。不思議ですね (High kizuna, transformed SR #578 only) *placeholder* 夏が来る前に、しっかりと体力をつけておきたいですよね！　練習のときは私がお供します！ (Untransformed SR #587 only) *placeholder* ことりは本当に洋服が好きなのですね……。嬉しそうなことりを見ていると、私も嬉しくなります (Transformed SR #587 only) *placeholder* うっ……すっ、すみません、こんなに短いスカートで人前に出てしまって……！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #587 only) *placeholder* 何事もやってみなければ分かりません。恐れずに挑戦していきたいですね (Untransformed SR #606 only) *placeholder* 私はついに……ついに手品を会得しました！！ (Transformed SR #606 only) *placeholder* 自分に手品が出来るか、なんて心配する必要はありません！　さあ、トランプを持って特訓です！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #606 only) *placeholder* ことりにファッションの歴史を教わっているのですが……私の知らないことばかりです (Untransformed SR #652 only) *placeholder* 新しい衣装、凛や穂乃果に似合いそうですね。……えっ、私が着るのですか！ (Transformed SR #652 only) *placeholder* そ……そんなに見つめられたら、恥ずかしくなってしまいますっ (High kizuna, transformed SR #652 only) *placeholder* 暑いからと言ってだらけていないで、私と出かけましょう (Untransformed SR #656 only) *placeholder* 穂乃果。プールで遊びたくなる気持ちは分かりますが、授業中ですから大人しくしていてください (Transformed SR #656 only) *placeholder* 授業は終わりましたから……これで二人でゆっくり話が出来ますね (High kizuna, transformed SR #656 only) *placeholder* スクールアイドルをはじめてから、色々なイベントに参加してきましたが……ふふ、楽しいものです (Untransformed SR #673 only) *placeholder* たまには遊園地もいいですね。帰りは二人で観覧車でも乗りませんか？ (Transformed SR #673 only) *placeholder* かわいい衣装を着た私は……あなたの目にはどう映っているでしょうか (High kizuna, transformed SR #673 only) *placeholder* 穂乃果ったら、動物園に入るなり走って行ってしまいましたが、どこへ行ったのでしょうか。 (Untransformed SR #697 only) *placeholder* ゾウとは……あんなにも大きい生き物なのですね。私、圧倒されてしまいました (Transformed SR #697 only) *placeholder* ゾウにエサやりができてよかったです。また一緒に行きましょうね。 (High kizuna, transformed SR #697 only) *placeholder* 美術館ではお静かに！　騒ぐなんてもっての他です、心穏やかに作品を楽しみましょう (Untransformed SR #723 only) *placeholder* こ、こういう服装はあまり私には似合わないのでは……え、そんなことはない、ですか？ (Transformed SR #723 only) *placeholder* 今の私なら革命だって乗り越えられそうな気分です！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #723 only) *placeholder* こんなジャングルに来るのなら、もっと装備を整えてくるべきでした…… (Untransformed SR #737 only) *placeholder* これだけ目立つ服装なら、深いジャングルの奥であってもきっと見つけてくれますよね？ (Transformed SR #737 only) *placeholder* まだまだ世界には知らないことが溢れています。出来れば、あなたと一緒に探検していきたいです (High kizuna, transformed SR #737 only) *placeholder* 弓道着を着ると、気が引き締まりますね。 (Untransformed UR #73 only) I become completely focused once I put on my archery uniform. 一緒にスクールアイドルの高みを目指しましょうね (Untransformed UR #73 only) Let's aim to be the best school idols we can. あなたのハートを狙い撃ち♪って何させるんですか！ (Transformed UR #73 only) I'm aiming straight for your heart! ♪ Wait, what are you making me say!? あなたと一緒にいられる幸せ……今、それを感じています (High kizuna, transformed UR #73 only) Right now... I can feel the happiness of being together with you. そんなに暑いですか？何かに集中していれば、暑さはそれほど気にならないと思いますが…… (Untransformed UR #145 only) Is it really that hot? When you're focused on something, I think that it takes your mind away from the heat... ミニスカートになった浴衣などもかわいいですが……やはり伝統的な浴衣が好きですね (Transformed UR #145 only) A mini-skirt yukata is cute, but... I still prefer more traditional designs. ずっとこうしていたいです。あなたの手が離れてしまうなんて……考えただけでも寂しいですから (High kizuna, transformed UR #145 only) I want to stay like this forever. Just the thought of letting go of your hand makes me feel lonely... 冬の空気は澄んでいて、気持ちがいいです。二度寝はいけませんよ？ (Untransformed UR #214 only) The air is clear in the winter and it feels nice. No going back to sleep, okay? 今までの経験を活かし、よりよい一年に出来たらと思います。本年もどうぞよろしくお願いします (Transformed UR #214 only) I think we should use our past experiences to make the most out of this year. I'll be counting on you this year as well. 弓道のように、あなたの心も射抜くことが出来たらいいのに……なんて、変ですよね (High kizuna, transformed UR #214 only) If only piercing your heart was just like archery... That sounds weird, doesn't it? りんごを剥いておきますから、あとで食べてくださいね (Untransformed UR #296 only) I'll peel and slice some apples for you, so please eat them later. 果物が衣装になってしまうのですから……驚きですね (Transformed UR #296 only) Fruits have turned into clothes... I'm surprised. やっぱり恥ずかしい……　スカートの長さ、ことりに調整してもらってきます！ (High kizuna, transformed UR #296 only) This really is embarrassing... I'm going to get Kotori to change the length of this skirt! 今日はことりと大事な話し合いをしているので……お先に失礼します (Untransformed UR #415 only) *placeholder* ふっ……ふふっ……ついに、ついにことりの説得に成功しました……！ (Transformed UR #415 only) *placeholder* あなたと一緒だとつい嬉しくて、舞い上がってしまうみたいで……恥ずかしいです (High kizuna, transformed UR #415 only) *placeholder* 春の訪れももうすぐでしょうか。陽射しが暖かくなってきたような気がします (Untransformed UR #549 only) *placeholder* ふふ。ホワイトデーのお返しを頂いてしまいました (Transformed UR #549 only) *placeholder* これからもずっと、穂乃果とことりと一緒にいられますように…… (High kizuna, transformed UR #549 only) *placeholder* うふ……凛たちが楽しそうに旅のしおりを作っています。旅行って、いいものですね (Untransformed UR #643 only) *placeholder* 海はお好きですか？　あっ……わ、私のことではなくて、あの広い海のことです…… (Transformed UR #643 only) *placeholder* ずっとこの海を見ていたい……。もし、あなたも同じ気持ちなら……とても嬉しいです (High kizuna, transformed UR #643 only) *placeholder* Tapping the Character 私がお手伝いします。 I'll help you out. く、くすぐったいです！ Th-That tickles! きゃっ、ど、どうしました？ Kyaa! Wh-What's the matter? 今、呼びました？ Did you call for me just now? なにかご用ですか？ Do you need something? も、もう！やめてください！ G-Geez, stop it already! あ、あの、何か...？ U-Umm... What is it...? それ以上やったら怒りますよ？ I'll get angry if you keep doing that. み…みんなが見てます…… (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) E-Everyone's watching... もう…仕方ない人ですね… (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) Geez... You really are hopeless... ちょっと恥ずかしい…です… (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) This is a bit embarrassing... Other Screens 読んでみたいストーリーを選んでください。 (Story screen) Choose a story you want to read. 部員への指示をお願いします。 (Club members screen) Please give directions to the members of the club. LPがない時はラブカストーンを使って回復することもできますよ。 (Shop screen) When you're out of LP, you can use loveca stones to restore it. お友達の様子が見られますよ (Friends screen) You can check up on your friends. Event-Triggered プレゼントが届いていますよ。 (When there are available presents) You've received some presents. 今は練習あるのみ、ですよ？ (When a lession is possible) We have to keep on practicing. 特別練習ができるみたいです。 (When a special lesson is possible) It looks like you can do a special lesson. 新しい情報があるみたいですよ。 (When there is unread news) You have some new news. ストーリーの続き、一緒に見ませんか？ (When there are unread stories) Do you want to read the rest of the story together? 勧誘をしてみませんか？ (When the daily normal box draw hasn't been done) Would you like to try recruiting new members? イベント開催中みたいです。参加してみませんか？ (When there is an event going on) There's an event in progress right now. Why not participate in it? 課題を達成するまで、私は諦めません。 (When there are incomplete assignments) I won't give up until we've finished all our assignments. あの、ライブ…しませんか？ (When there are new live stages) Umm, do you... want to do a live performance? Date-Triggered あけましておめでとうございます。「一年の計は元旦にあり」ですから、寝正月はいけませんよ？ (New Year's Day; January 1) Happy New Year. They say that New Year's Day is the key of the year, so don't spend it doing nothing. 花陽、誕生日おめでとうございます。今日はおにぎりを作ってきました。あなたに教わりましたから (Hanayo's birthday; January 17) Happy birthday, Hanayo. I made rice balls today since you taught me how to. さあ、この炒り豆をどうぞ。これがあれば、鬼を寄せ付けません！ (Setsubun; February 3) Here, take these roasted beans. Demons won't come near you if you have them! 友チョコとは……？　また私の知らない単語が…… (Valentine's Day; February 14) What is "friendship chocolate"...? It's another term I don't know... 私がお内裏様に、ですか？　ええ、構いませんよ。私がお雛様をしっかりと守ってみせましょう (Doll Festival; March 3) You want me to be the Emperor doll? Sure, I don't mind. I'll be sure to properly look over the dolls. ホワイトデーなので、友キャンディーです。……え？　そういう単語はないのですか？ (White Day; March 14) It's White Day, so here's some friendship candy. ...Huh? That term doesn't exist? こうやって毎年誕生日を迎えられることに、幸せを感じます。今年もよろしくお願いします (Umi's birthday; March 15) Being able to welcome my birthday every year like this makes me happy. Let's have another great year together. 今日は真姫の誕生日会ですから、真姫が音楽室に来ても、まだ中に入れてはいけませんよ？ (Maki's birthday; April 19) We're throwing a birthday party for Maki, so even if she comes to the music room, don't let her in, okay? また私がかくれんぼの鬼ですか……！？もう……こどもの日だからって、みんなはしゃぎすぎです (Children's Day; May 5) I'm it again...!? Geez... Everyone's getting so carried away just because it's Children's Day. 希は自分のことには意外と無頓着ですから……私たちでしっかり誕生日をお祝いしてあげましょう (Nozomi's birthday; June 9) Surprisingly, Nozomi doesn't seem to care much about it herself... We have to celebrate her birthday properly. 今日は七夕ですね。晴れるように、私も祈っています (Tanabata; July 7) Today is Tanabata. I'll also pray for the skies to be clear. 七夕は何をお願いするのですか？　私は……あ、あなたには言えませんっ (Tanabata; July 7) What did I wish for for Tanabata? I... I-I can't tell you! 『海未の日』ではなくて、『海の日』なのですが……お祝いをしてくれるそうなので、楽しみです (Marine Day 2014; July 21, 2014) It's "Marine (umi) Day" and not "Umi's Day"... but it's as if people are cheering me on so I'm enjoying it. 今日は『海未の日』ではなくて……もうご存じですよね。今日は一緒に海を見にいきませんか？ (Marine Day 2015; July 20, 2015) It's "Marine Day" and not... You already know that, don't you? Do you want to go to the sea together? にこが誕生日なのは分かっていますが……本当にやるのですか？　に……にっこにっこにー……☆ (Nico's birthday; July 22) I know it's Nico's birthday today, but... do I really have to do it? N-Nico Nico Smile... ☆ にこ！今日はあなたが主役ですよ。みんなで誕生日をお祝いできて、嬉しいです (Nico's birthday; July 22) Nico! You're the main character today. I'm glad that we can all celebrate your birthday together. 穂乃果、誕生日おめでとうございます。今年もあなたに振り回されるのが楽しみです……なんて (Honoka's birthday; August 3) Happy birthday, Honoka. I'm looking forward to being dragged around by you for another year... Just kidding. 希……いくら穂乃果の誕生日だからと言って、このパンの山は多すぎますっ！ (Honoka's birthday; August 3) Nozomi... I know it's Honoka's birthday today, but this mountain of bread is way too much! 今日は十五夜ですね。月光が美しくて……神霊が宿っていると考えられていたのもよく分かります (Mid-Autumn Festival 2014; September 8, 2014) Today's the Mid-Autumn Festival. The moon is so beautiful... No wonder they say that it's inhabited by spirits. 穂むらでは十五夜にあわせて、うさぎのおまんじゅうを販売しています。おすすめですよ (Mid-Autumn Festival 2015; September 27, 2015) Homura is selling rabbit manjuu for the Mid-Autumn Festival. I highly recommend them. ことり、誕生日おめでとうございます。今年もこうして誕生日を祝えることに、喜びを感じます (Kotori's birthday; September 12) Happy birthday, Kotori. I'm glad that I'm able to celebrate your birthday this year like this too. ことり、誕生日おめでとうございます。ことりのために、出来る限りのことをしてあげたいのです (Kotori's birthday; September 12) Happy birthday, Kotori. I want to do as much as I can for you. 今日は絵里の誕生日ですね。絵里は私たちをまとめてくれる、µ'sのお姉さんのような存在なんです (Eli's birthday; October 21) It's Eli's birthday today. She brings us all together and is like the older sister of µ's. 絵里、ハッピーバースデー！……ふふ。絵里に喜んでもらうため準備をしていたんです (Eli's birthday; October 21) Happy birthday, Eli! ...Hehe, I was just practicing to make sure that she's happy. ハロウィンというのは、不思議な風習ですね。お菓子をあげないといたずらされてしまうなんて…… (Halloween; October 31) Halloween is a mysterious custom. You get tricked if you don't give out a treat... ふふ……甘く見てもらっては困ります。今日のハロウィンは気合いを入れて仮装をしますよ！ (Halloween; October 31) Hehe... You shouldn't underestimate me. I'll be putting my all into this Halloween and dressing up! 凛が誕生日を迎えたことを、なぜか自分のことのように嬉しく思ってしまうんです。不思議ですね (Rin's birthday; November 1) Welcoming Rin's birthday makes me feel as happy as if it were my own for some reason. It's strange. ふふっ、凛が笑顔だと私も嬉しいです。凛、誕生日おめでとうございます！ (Rin's birthday; November 1) Hehe, seeing Rin's smile makes me happy as well. Rin, happy birthday! え？　サンタさんは大きな倉庫からプレゼントを取り出して、大きな靴下に入れるのですか……？ (Christmas Day; December 25) Huh? Santa takes out presents from a huge warehouse and puts them into big stockings...? なんて美味しいクリスマスケーキなんでしょう……　ことり、これでは食べ過ぎてしまいます……！ (Christmas Day; December 25) What a delicious Christmas cake... Kotori, I'm going to end up overeating at this rate...! 今年一年、悔いなく過ごせましたか？　ふふ、来年も一緒に頑張りましょうね (New Year's Eve; December 31) Do you have any regrets left from this year? Hehe, let's do our best next year too. もうすぐ今年も終わりです。来年も……いえ、これからずっと……私と一緒にいてくれますか？ (New Year's Eve; December 31) This year is about to end. Will you continue to stay with me next year... no, from now on? 今日はいよいよライブの日……今出来る最高のステージに出来るよう、頑張りたいと思います (µ's Go→Go! LoveLive!2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Day 1; January 31, 2015) It's finally the day of our concert... I want to give it everything I have so that it will be the best one we've put on so far. 今日のライブ衣装もスカート丈が短くて……でも、大丈夫です。やるからには、気合いを入れて！ (µ's Go→Go! LoveLive!2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Day 2; February 1, 2015) The skirts for our outfits today are really short... But it's okay. I said I'd do it, so I'll do my best! 映画ですか？　私は……運命の導きで二人が結ばれるような、ロマンティックな映画が好きです (Love Live! The School Idol Movie premiere; June 13, 2015 to July 31, 2015) A movie? I... enjoy romantic movies about two lovers who are led to each other by fate. Cameos 私のこと、忘れてませんか？ Have you forgotten about me? たまには構って欲しいです。 I want you to worry about me too once in a while. 兎は寂しいと死んじゃうんですよ？ (Transformed SR #81 only) Bunnies die when they get lonely, you know. 構ってくれないと…逮捕します！ (Transformed SR #86 only) If you don't care about me... I'll arrest you! あなたに呼ばれるの…待ってたんですよ？ (Transformed SR #124, untransformed UR #73, UR #145 only) I've... been waiting for you to call on me. じとーっ……あなたと離れたくないって言ったのに…… (Transformed SR #124 only) *stare*... I said that I didn't want to be away from you... 私を放っておいたら、ビームで攻撃しちゃうんですからねっ (High kizuna, transformed SR #162 only) If you leave me alone, I'll shoot you with a beam! ちゃんとごはんを食べていますか？心配になってしまいます (High kizuna, transformed SR #184 only) Are you eating properly? I got worried. 今日が大事な日だということ、忘れていませんか？やはりサンタクロースの起源からお話を…… (High kizuna, transformed SR #192 only) Did you forget that today's an important day? As I thought, you really should listen to the story of Santa Claus... あなたと一緒にお風呂に入らなかったから、私を近くに置いてくれないのですか？ (Transformed SR #206 only) Are you ignoring me because I wouldn't take a bath with you? ええっと……どこへ行ってしまったのでしょうか…… (Transformed SR #246 only) Umm... Where did you go...? 桜が散ってしまいますよ！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #263 only) The cherry blossom petals are falling! 私では、あなたのおそばにいられませんか……？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #311 only) Do you not want me by your side...? 柏餅を用意しておきますから、食べに来てくださいね (High kizuna, transformed SR #317 only) I've prepared some rice cakes, so please come over and have some. やはり、私には洋装は似合わないでしょうか…… (Transformed SR #326 only) I guess Western-style clothes don't suit me after all... この矢で撃ち抜けば……あなたは私のことだけ見てくれるでしょうか？ (Transformed UR #73 only) If I shoot you with this arrow... will you look only at me? あなたのこと……信じていますが……見ていてくれないと寂しいです (High kizuna, transformed UR #73 only) I... believe in you, but... it's lonely if you don't look at me. もう一度……あなたと手をつなぎたいんです (High kizuna, transformed UR #145 only) I want... to hold hands with you again. ずっとあなたのそばにいたいって言ったのに……私、待っていますから (High kizuna, transformed UR #214 only) Even though I told you that I want to be with you forever... I'm waiting here, you know. 私はスクールアイドルとして、まだまだ未熟みたいです (High kizuna, transformed UR #296 only) I guess I still need more experience as a school idol.